Applicant's invention pertains to a Thermal Infrared Detector of the thin film resistance bolometer type, wherein IR radiation incident on the bolometer is absorbed, resulting in a temperature rise of the detector material and therefore a change in the resistance of the bolometer detector material, which can then be transmitted or recorded by currently available CMOS circuits. Thin film bolometer infrared detectors using proteins of high dipole moment are described by the present author in recent US Patent No ARL-98-46 and others using either VO.sub.x or semiconductors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,263; 4,116,063 and 3,069,644 respectively. However, the proposed biological microbolometer made of GC-rich double-helical DNAs or PNAs is expected to provide much higher IR detecting capability as compared with the conventional micro-bolometer made of VO.sub.x materials.